The present invention is directed toward a board game and more particularly toward a game of chance employing dice that is intended to be played in a gambling casino but which is also practical as a game for adults to be played in private, or a game to be played by the whole family as a parlor game.
With the opening of gambling casinos on the east coast of the United States and more particularly in Atlantic City, N.J., there has recently been a renewed interest in casino type games. A popular game in casinos is craps, which is a game of chance played with two dice. While craps is an extremely exciting game, the rules thereof are relatively complex. As a result, only experienced gamblers tend to play and amateurs normally shy away. Numerous dice games are known in the prior art. Dice games are predominantly games of chance in which winning or losing depends on the random chance of certain dice combinations being turned rather than the skill of the player.
There has, therefore, been a need for more games of chance which have the excitement of craps but that are simpler to play and understand, which inexperienced gamblers can play as well as families and friends at home.